Things fall apart
by Caimthehero
Summary: An epilogue for Hayate the combat butler. Hayate's debt has been settled when he regained the Sanzenin fortune for his lady. However the truth comes to light when Nagi is told that Hayate was never in love with her and originally wanted to kidnap her. Everything crumbles. Oneshot.


Author Note: I've always liked this manga but I wish there was more plot advancement to it (which is why golden week was the best arc). So I am skipping over to what I think the ending should be like. I know I'm jumping over supposed epic events like when Athena changes back to an adult, finding out how Maria is connected to Athena, everything involving Ruka, and most importantly the king's jewel quest with Hayate's brother but I simply don't have the will to make a Hayate story that long.

* * *

After everything Hayate had been through he was glad it was finally over. So much had happened over the course of his life. His rotten parents had gotten him into a hopeless predicament before lady Nagi had saved him. For that she would always be a paragon to him. The benevolent mistress who had saved him from the Yakuza. She had even sacrificed her fortune for him.

The grandfather was adamant about her not receiving anything after she destroyed the king's jewel. After all it was the only connection to the greatest treasure in the world. Hayate had made it his mission from that moment on to seize the jewel for lady Nagi.

After a perilous journey where he reconnected with his brother Hayate managed to claim the treasure for the Sanzenin family, provided the grandfather followed a few conditions. The butler made sure that the agreement with Athena still stood and Nagi would be brought back into the family. Santa had been exuberant with the deal and agreed with a firm handshake. He even threw in a bonus that Hayate would be released from his debt upon his eighteenth birthday. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth Hayate accepted before running out of the mansion before the old man could change his mind.

It was now his eighteenth birthday and despite the overwhelming amount of joy Hayate felt for being free he couldn't break away from the nostalgia. Two years ago he had become a butler for lady Nagi. She, along with his rotten luck, had gotten him into countless dilemmas. He couldn't remember a week where he didn't have to solve a crisis. It was hectic, but fun. He had made countless friends throughout his trials and it was all thanks to the impetuousness of his lady. He would miss it but knew that life had its changes. He got dressed into his butler's suit one final time before heading downstairs to clean the mansion.

He had finished around ten with the help of Klaus. The old butler had not said a word about Hayate's impending departure, so he just assumed the man didn't care. Life would return to the way the old butler wanted it. Hayate nodded to signal he was done before retreating to the kitchen to start on the last breakfast. He planned to leave and strike out on his own by noon.

Nagi rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs around eleven. She walked over to the dining table groaning as was customary before flopping down and began eating. Nagi was fifteen now but didn't look a day older. She was still that short, little thirteen year old girl with two pigtails that almost dragged on the floor.

Hayate had been dreading this moment. Perhaps that wasn't the perfect way to describe it but he was anxious. Nagi had shown no hint of anything involving Hayate's pending release. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed her to have forgotten. He had to dismiss the idea. There was little chance that she would forget losing another servant.

She had gotten through most of the meal before finally speaking. "Would you turn the radio off please. It's annoying." Hayate moved to press the power on the radio before realizing why Nagi wanted it shut down. One of Ruka's new hit songs had just started playing. Nagi had an intense rivalry with the pop idol not too long ago. It had started out friendly but exploded into a rivalry with a competition where Hayate was put up as the prize. In the end lady Nagi won and forbade Hayate from attending Ruka alone.

As much as he liked Ruka he followed the command. It had crushed him to do so and ending the budding chance of a romance. Hayate was never sure how he felt about the idol but something had been there. He had felt it when they kissed. While he disagreed with Nagi over her order he could see her point of view. Even though he would never abandon her, it wasn't hard to picture Hayate leaving his butler debt behind to be with Ruka. He would be embarrassed to admit it but he had daydreamed about it once or twice. Alas it was not meant to be as she went on a world tour six months ago and hadn't seen him since.

Hayate pressed the button before joining his lady at the table.

"Thank you Hayate. I couldn't stand listening to that for a moment longer," Nagi spat. A sense of loathing seeped from the words. Hayate was a little confused at her blatant ire.

"Your tastes can't have changed that much my lady. Just last year you were listening to her music every day," Hayate reasoned. He didn't know why she was so angry with Ruka but he knew his mistress would be blunt if it was just the two of them. She normally had as much subtlety as a jackhammer.

"Last year was before she had tried to steal you away from me," the petite blond snapped. Hayate didn't like to be talked about like a possession but he understood. Back then he was worth one hundred and fifty million yen to her. Of course she wouldn't stand to lose him.

"I suppose so. Then we wouldn't have gotten to spend this fantastic last year together. Solving the puzzle of the king's jewel and finding my brother will always be one of-" Hayate had began before Nagi interrupted him.

"Wait what do you mean last year?"

The question stunned Hayate. Had she truly forgotten? Did she forget that it was his birthday or possibly that he had been released from service altogether. If he had to explain his departure it might put a sour spin on his farewell. He wanted to spend his final remaining hour enjoying each other's company not explaining that he didn't work for her anymore.

"Uhm… Lady Nagi do you know what today is?"

"Of course I know what today is! It is Tuesday. The day the new episode of Magical Girl Galaxy Wars airs," she said almost dreamlike. Hayate slapped his palm to his forehead. She could remember things like tv shows and manga but couldn't remember anyone's birthday. It shouldn't have surprised him. Nagi had always been a raging otaku. Outside of school and stories she paid little attention to anything else. Human interaction had never been one of her selling points.

"While that might be correct, there is another reason why today is special."

"Really, what is it? I doubt anything could be more special than magical girls in space!" she shouted triumphantly. Leave it to Nagi to focus on the two dimensional world.

The butler felt tempted to give her another shot but decided against it. Even if he gave her a hint she wouldn't be able to guess what today was. He could've waltzed in with a birthday cake and she would've eaten it before she asked who it was for.

"It's my birthday my lady," he muttered as he looked at her. She had dropped her fork and looked at him before trying to tackle him in a hug.

"Happy birthday Hayate!" she cheered with a warm smile. It felt nice having someone say those words. Normally Hayate was the one to remember others' birthdays. "I suppose that means we have to redraw your contract. It wouldn't do to leave things as they are. Tell Klaus that he needs to make a draft of your new contract and send it to me."

"Thank you milady, but I'm afraid I can't accept. I've enjoyed being your butler for these past few years but I feel that it's time I moved on," Hayate explained. Nagi looked like she had been punched in the gut. She drew herself out of the chair before staring at the blue haired butler.

"What are you saying Hayate? You are going to leave? What about everything we've been through. You can't leave. Maria has already left me. I couldn't bear it if you left too," the girl sobbed. Tears were forming in her eyes as the butler stood close to her. She shook her head so fast she was getting dizzy.

"Listen to me Nagi. You'll be alright. You've grown up to be a strong woman. You don't need me or Maria to look after you anymore. I'm grateful that you managed to look past some of the wrongs I've done in life and give me a home but I can't stay. If I stay longer than you need me I'll just be taking advantage of you. I couldn't do that to you after I've become friends with you," Hayate said. He placed his hand on her head only for her to brush him off.

"Friends. After everything, friends. I don't understand you Hayate!" the girl said as tears poured down her face. Hayate couldn't bear the sight. He never liked to see girls cry, but to see Nagi bawl broke his heart. She had always been staunch about hiding her feelings and almost never cried. For her to be brought to tears Hayate almost said he was joking and would continue as her butler. Almost.

But things had to be this way. Not only for him but for his lady as well. She would never fully mature if she had her safety nets that were Hayate and Maria. Maria had already taken the training wheels off when she left and now Hayate was the one letting go of the bike. Nagi might fall a few times but she would find her balance and go through life like the smart girl the unlucky boy knew she would be.

"My lady I've served my purpose and now it's time for me to go. You don't need me as a butler anymore."

"I don't understand! After all these years you haven't made one move and now you are telling me you're leaving. After all you said to me on the Christmas we met. Was this just a game?" she cried as her voice broke on the last word. She locked her arms around him desperate to keep him. If she could just hold onto him he wouldn't go. It was a childish thought but she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"The day we met. The day you saved me. No this wasn't a game for me and I would never have made it one. Yes when I met you I was desperate. I thought you were the answer to my problem and I said those words to you. In a way I was right, just in an unexpected fashion."

"What are you talking about you idiot! Don't you even remember what you said. You said you wanted to go out with me. That you wanted to runaway with me. You promised to never betray me. Now you're leaving me. Why?"

"Nagi I know I messed up back then. I shouldn't have ever said that to you and I regret it. The kindness you've shown me is-"

"You regret it?" she spoke softly as if the words were so fragile that they would break on the air. You could hear the tears hit the tile, the room was so quiet. Hayate wished he could turn back time. He wouldn't have said those stupid things to her and make her cry. He didn't know why those words meant so much to her until she continued.

"I thought you… you lo-loved me," she whimpered. It was his turn to not understand for a moment, before everything had finally clicked together in his mind. It finally made sense. She had misunderstood what he had been trying to say those few years ago. In retrospect the mix up was easy to deduce. How would a girl take it if he said he wanted to runaway with her? She had thought he was confessing to her and that is why she acted how she did.

This left Hayate in a predicament. What was he supposed to do? He could tell her it was all a mistake and he actually had meant to kidnap her or he could just say that he made a mistake. He took a second to sort out his feelings. He did love her but not in the way he knew Nagi meant. He loved her as a employer, friend, and even like a little sister. He had never even considered her as a love option. He knew there was only one girl he ever had clear feelings for. One girl that he had admittedly fallen in love with and Nagi wasn't her. He knew what he had to do. She might hate him for it but he had to tell her the truth.

Hayate waddled over to the table and pried the young teen off of him, before telling her he had something to reveal and that she couldn't interrupt until he was finished. She nodded slightly before sitting down as Hayate began the story. It took him the better part of an hour to explain everything but when he finished he could see his mistress was in shock. It wasn't surprising. The very beginning of her relationship with Hayate had been altered irreparably. He was no longer the boy who had confessed to her and become her knight in shining armor. Now he was… well he didn't know what he was but it couldn't retain his title as her knight that much was certain.

Yes Hayate had taken care of her after that but it was his job to. The altruistic side she saw before he had begun to pay off his debt was gone. It was replaced by a desperate teen that was willing to kidnap her to save himself. It had seemed an eternity before the little blonde stood up and cast her eyes upon him. The tears had stained her face but, thankfully, were dry. Now only a look of utter betrayal rested in her eyes.

"Get out of here Hayate," she commanded. He balked for a moment. This wasn't how the day was supposed to go. He was supposed to tell his mistress he was leaving and she would wish him the best of luck and assure him that she would be fine without her faithful butler at her side. Even in his worst imaginations the butler had thought it would go better than this. He stepped towards her. It was as if he thought if he could get close to her, somehow she would be able to forgive him.

"Please milady. Not like this," he managed to croak. After everything they had been through for it to be undone in a single day was unthinkable. He couldn't accept the reality he found himself in.

"I said get out of here now. I'm serious. I don't ever want to see you again!" she yelled. There was no remorse in her voice. She truly wanted him out of her life for now and ever. Hayate took a step back to compose himself.

"If that is your wish then I'll leave," he deadpanned. Making a quick bow he walked towards the door. He didn't bother to look back and she didn't bother to call out to him. Both of them were too stubborn. She wouldn't swallow her pride and he wouldn't try to hurt her anymore than he already did. As he left the room she barely heard him whisper "I'm sorry," before closing the door.

By the time she ran out to the front door to try and stop him it was too late. She flung the door open and scanned the front yard for a trace of the man she had loved to no avail. Hayate had left. Her heart crumpled as she realized what she had done. The blue haired boy had always been a professional and followed orders. She cursed herself knowing she would never see Hayate again and it was her own fault.

Hayate didn't have a clue what he was doing. He simply walked as his consciousness floated around. It was as if he had switched to autopilot. He was numb due to the events of the morning. Not even in his nightmares had he pictured what had occurred. If Nagi didn't want him in her life anymore he would comply. The only thing he wanted now was a place to clear his head.

When he regained awareness of his surrounding he was startled. He hadn't been here in years. He was at the garden of flowers where he first met Athena. In the distance he could see the castle placed precariously on the edge of the cliff.

He face planted into the flowers. He couldn't bear the sadness. He wanted to make things go back to how they were. Just to have a taste of his old life again. But that would never be.

"I could just die here, away from everything," Hayate mused to himself. He hadn't expected an answer to come out of nowhere.

"I thought I told you not to say such sad things," the voice chided. The former butler recognized the voice immediately. It contained the same warmth and conviction as always. He looked up to see the smiling face of Athena Tennousu.

Hayate thought he might be dreaming for a moment. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her pale blonde hair still had the same style with the ringlets. She had grown a little taller and kept her womanly figure. She had always been his guardian angel and for her to show up like this. He was about to pinch himself to end the dream before Athena beat him to it.

"You thought you were dreaming again didn't you," she joked with her fingers pulling his cheek. "Is it really the surprising to you that I could be here? I could make swords fly like Gilga**** from Fate/**** but if I randomly show up somewhere you are astounded. Always the random one aren't you?"

"How did you know I was here," he managed to choke out. It wasn't that he was upset to see her but the timing could've been better. He felt vulnerable right now. More vulnerable than he had been since he was little. Athena was the one who helped him become strong, so for him to look like such a mess in front of her was unacceptable.

"I have been hearing your heart yelling out for help," she said as she leaned down towards him extending her left hand. "Come on. Muster your last bit of courage and stand up on your own two feet." The eighteen year old boy accepted his friend's hand as he brought himself up. He thanked her as he got up. "Of course. I would help you. After all I am named after a great goddess."

"You were always a little weird A-tan," the boy managed to laugh.

"Watch what you say or I might get angry," she warned before continuing. "Well are you going to tell me why you are here this time?"

"No reason," he replied. It was his automatic reaction. He never liked to burden others with his problems. He resolved to fix it by himself.

She took a step closer to him. The intense gaze from her red eyes bore a hole into him. "You're a terrible liar," she exposed. He grimaced seeing that Athena would see through the lie with ease, but it still put him at a loss of what to do.

He felt like he turned to stone. He couldn't tell her why he was here. It was just like the first time he had wandered into the garden. He did it on accident when he felt like the despair was about to consume him. He continued to stare at her as if she could read his mind. He couldn't get his mouth under control and any response he would've made was squashed in his throat. Embarrassed he turned his back towards her.

Without warning he felt a soft body push into his back and wrap her arms around him. It felt nice and he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips.

"It's alright Hayate. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'll be here whenever you do," she promised as she held him. It was comforting. How long had it been since he had needed someone to comfort him. The idea that he was in need of help was an enigma to him. Hayate was always the resolute pillar of strength for others. He would be the most reliable person to anyone in need. He would batter down everything life threw at him with sheer stubbornness. A person like that wasn't supposed to break down.

A drop of water hit a flower in front of him. He looked up as if to see the rain but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As the boy reached up to his face he felt a wet trail on his cheek. He ran his hand across his face before turning around as Athena let go.

He took a deep breath in as he began to explain to her what happened with Nagi. She listened with focus but didn't ask any questions. When he had finally finished they were sitting on the ledge watching the sunset. It felt good to get everything off his chest.

"So after all of this time Lady Sanzenin figured out the true reason why you came to her?" she pondered aloud.

"You knew?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, Maria told me what had happened. Misunderstandings seem to follow you around like a magnet. That and women," she added snidely. Hayate flushed at the comment. It wasn't his fault. He just acted like himself and the universe seemed to conspire against him.

"How is Maria doing?" he asked in earnest.

"Doesn't your brother tell you?"

"No, his bad luck seemed to only extend to phones. He was never the check in type," he deadpanned. The only people that saw his brother were people that needed help, with the exception of Maria.

"Oh that's too bad. My cousin has been going around Europe with your brother helping people. She couldn't stop talking about all the good they were doing and people they saved. It seems your brother is a saint in her eyes," Athena rambled. She enjoyed teasing the boy but became somber after a moment. "I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for what you did. I thought my entire family was gone just to find out my cousin was still alive and working as a maid."

"I did what anyone else would've done," he said with a nonchalant attitude. She knew most people wouldn't. Risking himself was the unique type of thing he would do if his gamble would help someone. It was a cute quality that she loved. The butler couldn't even fathom _not_ helping someone.

"No it isn't Hayate. Your selfless nature constantly gets you into trouble, however we still have a problem?"

"What is it?" he grumbled. The former butler had had his fill of problems for the day.

"Well now that your debt with Nagi is settled, you did destroy a house of mine. Actually more of a mansion. An old one too. With great architecture," she teased. Her words made Hayate's heart fall to his stomach. All he could think about was another debt.

"But I did that to save you!" he defended. Even if she was joking it seemed to go too far. His life just seemed to revolve around debt. As soon as one was paid another would come to take its place.

"You could have done that without decimating a billion yen house," Athena laughed with mock anger. "I suppose I should take everything else into account though. You saved me, found my cousin, solved the puzzle of the king's jewel, got that cheap skate Sanzenin to pay me my portion of the treasure, and the icing on the cake you even managed to get Machina a job at Burger King. If Nagi can't appreciate a man that would do all of those things then she didn't deserve you in the first place. I guess we can call it even on one condition." She was getting too much enjoyment out of teasing him. He was touched by how she would stand by him.

"And that is?" Hayate sighed. She thought he would do whatever she wanted to get out of her debt. He chuckled at her manipulative ways. It wouldn't have been Athena if she did it any other way. She would always be his trickster. No matter what she asked Hayate would do it, even if he had no reason to other than to make her happy.

"Hayate I'll forgive the debt if you make me a promise. Promise to never let me become lonely again," she said becoming serious. Hayate's mind raced. Leave it to Athena to be sly one minute and blunt the next. She would do anything to get what she wanted. After all she was named after a goddess.

Hayate didn't hesitate. "I promise," he said leaning over to her. She smiled as she closed her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for him to make the final move. He didn't disappoint as he covered her lips with his own. She blazed due to the passion of the kiss. He moved his hands behind her head and small of her back, inching their bodies closer to each other. Her hands rested on his chest numb with her brain was becoming intoxicated with everything that was happening. Hayate had remembered how she liked to be kissed but added in a little more maturity.

When they finally broke apart Hayate's world was spinning. He hadn't noticed he wasn't the only one out of breath. The former butler had nearly forgotten how much he had craved her. Everything in his world always led back to the girl sitting next to him. It wasn't just desire though. Hayate realized he would've waited all day just to have a single moment with her. He would have no problems doing that every day as long as he could see her smiling face and be near her. The thought gave him an epiphany.

"I love you Athena. I always have and always will. No matter what life has thrown at me that's the one thing that has never changed," he confessed. He couldn't hold back his feelings, nor would he if he could. He stared at her, waiting for a response.

It took her a moment to process the words. Hayate was never forthcoming with his feelings while they were actually happening. Yet he had told her he was in love with her. She broke into a smile as she yanked him into another kiss that was gentler than the first.

"Hayate you dummy, you big lovable dummy. After all this time you finally say it," she ribbed.

"I'll make up for lost time. I'll scream it to the world. I'm in love with ATHENA!" he stood and yelled. His voice echoed across the cliff as he looked down at the beautiful blonde. His beautiful lady. A small grin crossed her face as he pulled her up to him. They yelled their love for each other into the sunset while holding each other. It was the best moment of his life. "Just like we promised. You and I will always be together Athena."

Fin

* * *

Author Note: There is a reason I picked Athena over everyone else. She is the only one Hayate could clearly admit his feelings for. But most of all when he kissed Ruka the first thing he thought of was Athena (chapter 383). In my experience when you kiss a girl and are thinking about another one you have powerful feelings for the one you're thinking about. For hell's sake he had to justify himself to his mental idea of Athena in case she ever found out. Sorry for anyone who supports the other pairings but if you show me stronger evidence for a different paring then that I'll eat my shoes.


End file.
